


Entry No. 623

by orphan_account



Category: Funimate Creators, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: "And I read those pages you really love me baby", #Nizzyisthebestship, Being Walked In On, Diary/Journal, Evil Plans, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hanging Out, I stg these people are super oblivious, IT'S ALSO ADORABLE BUT IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES, Invasion of Privacy, Izzy reads Tea's book full of evil plans whoops, Love Confessions, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Secret Diary, Video Game: Among Us, YOUR PINING IS OBVIOUS, actually y'all please make a video reading this-, but please take this to heart AND GET TOGETHER LIKE PLEASE, don't take that tag the wrong way, end my suffering, i guess it's a songfic, that's an actual tag on funimate, the people this fic is about don't rlly care what I do with their personas, they can read this if they want, they're just ways to get them together, this fic do be shorter than my height, this fic is inspired by a song, totally isn't based on real events, y'know the one about reading someone's diary, yes I'm gifting this fic to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Entry No. 623Izzy told me she does have a crush on Noah! Now I can finally get these idiots to stop pining for each other. I mean, it's painfully obvious that they like-I slammed the book shut.This was a terrible idea.--- Or ---Tea leaves their book of shenanigans at Izzy's house. She reads it, hoping for maybe some blackmail, when she stumbles across something she wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Noah.qwq/IzzyAnimate
Kudos: 2





	Entry No. 623

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue
> 
> **i love me some fanfiction**
> 
> _especially about my online friends that i ship-_

“IZZY HOW _COULD_ YOU!?” Tea wailed, flinging their hands in the air. I giggled as I watched ‘Victory’ appear above my little Among Us character. “I TRUSTED YOU!” they whined, rolling off of the purple bean bag chair they were sitting on. Noah laughed from his spot across the room. The sound of it made my heart flutter. The three of us were hanging out in my living room on a beautiful Saturday, choosing to spend the day indoors like the introverts we were. My parents were going on an afternoon/dinner date so we had the whole house to ourselves. Tea sighed and turned off their phone. “It’s 5:30, I should be heading home now. See you guys,” they told us. I waved as they walked out the door, backpack slung over their shoulders. Noah stood up from his blue bean bag and stretched. He looked down at me and said, “I’m going to raid your fridge. I’ll be back in, like, ten minutes.” He left and headed into the kitchen. I stood up from my spot on the couch. As I was about to head to my bedroom, I noticed something on the floor. I picked it up. It was a journal, and it was the size of your average notebook. The only difference was that its cover was magenta and glittery with the words ‘SUPER SECRET JOURNAL’ in bold letters across the center. _This is totally Tea’s,_ I deadpanned. My fingers ghosted across the letters. _This is perfect blackmail material!_ I silently cheered. Slowly, I opened up the journal. The first few pages were basic like a diary’s. They also dated back around two years. Sighing, I flipped through the pages, searching for something interesting. After a minute, I stopped on a page that caught my attention. It read:  
**Entry No. 623**  
**Izzy told me she does have a crush on Noah! Now I can finally get these idiots to stop pining for each other. I mean, it's painfully obvious that they like-**  
I slammed the book shut.  
_This was a terrible idea._  
“Izzy? You okay in there?” Noah’s voice called from the kitchen. “I-I’m fine!” I responded, cursing my stutter. The sound of footsteps reached my ears, and I turned to see Noah leaning against the doorframe. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had an eyebrow raised, as if he were asking me a silent question. I must have looked guilty, because he stood up straight and his eyes sparkled with curiosity. “Whatcha got there?” he asked, strolling over to me. My face flushed with embarrassment as I tried shielding the journal from view.  
“I-It’s nothing-!”  
In one swift movement, Noah snatched the book from my grasp. His eyes widened. “Is this Tea’s!?” My shoulders tensed. “S-So what if it is?” I asked, averting my gaze. I heard the sound of pages flipping before he shut the book. “Why do you look so guilty? There’s nothing interesting in here anyway-”  
“I know you have a crush on me!”  
Silence. I looked up at Noah to see him staring at me in shock. He had frozen in place, in the middle of setting the book on the couch. “What..?” he whispered.  
“I...know you have a crush on me. I read it in Tea’s journal, and I really shouldn’t have, because that’s just violation of their privacy and yours-”  
“I’m sorry, Izzy.”  
Noah was looking away, the floor suddenly interesting to him. “I didn’t mean for you to find out. I mean, I didn’t mean to have a crush on you in the first place, but...I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” he apologized. I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. “You have nothing to apologize for,” I told him, intertwining our fingers. He looked down at them in surprise. “Does this mean you..?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wow.”  
“Wow,” I agreed. With his free hand, he cupped my cheek. “Can I…?” he trailed off. I grinned before closing the distance between us. His lips were soft and sweet, and tasted like chocolate.  
_He probably ate my pudding. What a jerk._  
“Hey guys, I forgot my-”  
We pulled apart at lightning speed, whipping our heads around to stare at Tea who had just walked in the front door.  
“T-Tea! I d-didn’t hear you come in!” I stuttered, flustered. Noah’s face was a bright red. They smirked and replied, “It’s fine, you guys just keep doing what you’re doing, I’ll get it tomorrow.” With that, they shut the door and it was quiet. Noah chuckled awkwardly in the silence. “I mean, they did say we could continue-”  
“Oh my goodness, shut up you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahjkfhafoishgdshhfls
> 
> **i live for fluff :)**
> 
> _i hope i didn't give y'all cavities-_


End file.
